


A Firm Hand

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Beating, Butlers, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crop, Sadism, Spanking, Teaching, at first, blowjob, canning, gagging, sexually explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter is the head butler of the Crawfords. Will Graham is the new recruit working under him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand

Lecter had the reputation of being the most efficient butler this side of the country. His shirts were always crisp, his posture perfectly accurate and not one note of discontent in his serving. His Lord and Lady just had to utter something they needed and it would be placed discreetly at their elbows with Lecter having even so much as stirred from his position behind the Lord’s chair. He kept a tight rein on the servants working in the house such that the Crawford House was yet to see any scandal regarding them.

Jack Crawford had been an oxford man, sent there by his father, and now resided in their estate with his beautiful wife Phyllis. They were very sociable and gave indulgent parties and galas that would be the talk of the town for weeks prior and post. And it was because of Lecter, he of the neatly parted and combed hair, the one who with one look could dissuade a chamber maid at giving attitude in the kitchen and the one who broke in the new servants that the Crawfords took in. Lecter was quite the slave driver and was highly adept at culling the best for the household.

That day, the Lord and Lady were out for a few weeks and thus the furniture had been nicely covered in sheets, the paintings turned and the rooms that one need not trespass anymore without the presence of the Lord or Lady were duly locked up by Hannibal. He also deemed it an appropriate time to start his education of the new footman for the Lady to replace the old one who had been fired from his job. The name provided in the letter, that the Lady Crawford had handed to him was from Frederick Chilton. 

Being a good butler, Hannibal never expressed his own opinions about either one of the Lord or Lady’s friends or acquaintances. Chilton however always left a bad taste on his tongue whenever he had interacted with the man, which thankfully had been very little. Chilton was obnoxiously opinionated and held the belief that should be match the salary that Lord Crawford was paying Hannibal, Hannibal would leave the Crawfords and go oversee his house, which was definitely less regal than the Crawfords, Hannibal had to admit viciously.

One Will Graham, supposedly as a favour to his father or something, was asked to be taken in at the Crawfords as per the request of Chilton. The fact that this Will person was even minutely related to Chilton made Hannibal already sure that he will not fit in with the other people. And should the Lady insist, Hannibal would just have to help prove how much the man is useless before her eyes of which he had not even one ounce of doubt. This was not a tactic that Hannibal employed too much, but needs must, and Hannibal would do anything to uphold the grandness of Grandneil, the centuries old household of the Crawfords. 

The man, the letter informed, will be reaching the house by mid morning with his worldly possession and will carry a letter of recommendation from Chilton as proof of his identity. True to his word, someone knocked a few times at the servant entrance around 10 a.m. Alana went to open it and invited in a man, hardly better than a boy, with wild curls framing his serious face, pinched cheeks, red either in shyness or exertion, and a suit that was a bit too tight and short on him even though Hannibal doubted the man, Will, had a few square meals yet. 

The fact that he was scared was easily discernible, too afraid to do anything wrong within his first few minutes. Hannibal ordered him to sit down on the bench curtly, to which Will obeyed promptly, thumping down on the bench with wide eyes, his small cloth bag clutched in his hands and his hat that he had been holding between his finger, fluttering on the ground for it fell down from his hands. Alana gave a choked laugh at that which she sought to hide immediately by turning her face and pretending to cough.

Hannibal sent each of the servants still in the kitchen to get on with their work and sat down on the high backed chair that everyone else was forbidden to sit on except Hannibal. Will gulped audibly, sweat trickling from his brow which he dabbed at with an old but obviously clean handkerchief. Hannibal settled back with ease and turned to Will, who was starting to look plainly terrified again.

“Do you have any prior experience working at a house like this?” Hannibal asked in a calm composure.

Will had to clear his throat before answering, “I used to work in an inn, earning a few coins. I can take directions well and know how to listen. If you just give me a chance...”

Will gets interrupted when Hannibal says, “That is enough. No matter your previous experience, you will have to learn everything anew here. Master does not like useless natter and Lady does not like bungus romeos. So long as you follow each and every of my instruction, you will be able to do every task I set you up to. Now, Alana will make you some tea and have you eat something and show you your quarters. Be quick about it and come find me. And O, you may call me Mr. Lecter.”

“Yes sir, er, Mr Lecter sir,” Will stammers out, almost saluting him by reflex. 

“And another thing Will, as easy I am about teaching, I do not let mistakes pass me by as well. For every infraction you make during your training period, you will be adequately punished. Whether you wish to discuss your punishments with the other members of the servant’s quarter or not is up to you, so long as these techniques does not cross the walls of the Crawford’s estate. That would result in your immediate firing, your relation with Lord Chilton be damned,” Hannibal intoned, standing up and looming over Will like a horrifying demon.

“It was, it was my mother, Mr. Lecter, sir, who made the request. I do not know anything about Lord Chilton,” Will tried to clarify in a small voice that sounded chocked. 

“Hmmmm, very well. You wait here for Alana, and as soon as you are done, come find me. Just ask someone, they will direct you to me,” Hannibal said before sweeping out of the kitchen with a firm stride.

Alana tried making small talk with Will, but he was too anxious to not disappoint Hannibal. So he gulped his tea, swallowed his bread and cheese and dumped his small bag in his small room and ran to find Hannibal. Hannibal was in the library, cleaning the books and when Will stepped in and cleared his throat nervously, Hannibal picked up a suit, in much better condition than Will’s and handed it to him.

“You will obviously be provided a pair of uniforms later, and I will give you some money to get some more within these days, but I refuse to sully my eyes by seeing your ill fitted suit again and again. This is an old one from a former worker, disrobe here and put these on,” said Hannibal, without a hint in his voice that what he was asking was not the norm.

Will was blushing like anything and when Hannibal gave a questioning ‘hmmmmmm?’ towards him, Will immediately began to take off his clothes, throwing them into a quick pile by his feet, moving so that his back is to Hannibal and that is why he misses the absolute hungry look Hannibal throws his way. Hannibal eyes the pale skin before it is covered in the white fabric and has to take a deep breath when Will steps into his pants, bending a bit so that his ass juts out and gives a lovely image for Hannibal to salivate on. 

Will puts on his clothes, roughly folds his own clothes that is suddenly taken away as a lump by Hannibal who Will realises belatedly is standing very close to him. Will attempts to step back, but his hands are still holding onto his clothes, so he doesn’t.

Will shivers in fright when Hannibal, with a cruel tint in his voice says, “Don’t make me start punishing you from now Will, you will find yourself very sorry.”

Will lets go of his clothes, takes the step back this time and stammers out, his voice high and panicky and so sweet to Hannibal that he smiles inwardly as he says, “I am sorry Mr. Lecter.”

“Hmmm. Very good then. Let’s start your education,” Hannibal says his attention back on the books he was cleaning and arranging.

Those words uttered by Hannibal were the start of the worst possible time in Will’s life. Except that sometimes, it felt like it had been the best times he had lived as well. At first, when Hannibal would make marks of his every mistake, and dole his punishment out by cracking out a wicker cane on his naked ass, while Will sobbed and begged his forgiveness in the exclusion of Hannibal’s chambers, in a different direction from the servant’s quarters, it would calm his mind and his heart to be crooned ‘good boy’ at.

Then, Hannibal got more inventive, using different kind of implement to beat Will’s ass black and blue and sometimes when he has to sit down at the servant’s kitchen with the others, Alana looking on with a mingled look of pity and amusement, a sudden jar would rub him wrong and he has to hold onto his loud gasp so as to not alert anyone else. Will certainly understood enough now to realise that Hannibal punished only him, saw the flaws only in him and had the biggest desire to correct only him so how could he deny his dedicated teacher. 

So when Hannibal flashed his riding crop along Will’s ass crack, so that the thick part fell down squarely on his asshole, his mouth now properly gagged with Hannibal’s old undergarments, Will holds his ass open to let Hannibal have access to whatever he wants. When Hannibal tugs on his balls till he comes, screaming till his veins bulge out on his throat and forehead, and sinking down into a dead faint, Will wakes up and looks to Hannibal to see if he made him happy. When Hannibal makes Will open his mouth wide and wider and take him in, stealing all the breath right out of his lungs, his teary eyes hooks on to Hannibal to make him understand that he is okay.

Under his tutelage, Will turns out to be as good a butler as Hannibal, no sense of compromise when it comes to the Lord and Lady of the house. While Will is taken as the footboy in the post vacated previously, he maintains proper dignity and pleases Lady Crawford so much that she instructs Hannibal to turn Will into a butler, his second perhaps, for such a hard working man must be situated in an appropriate situation. And if Lady Crawford never learns that Will sleeps at night either pinned by Hannibal into his bed or being tied up while Hannibal ravishes him with slow movements of his hands till Will is sobbing out his frustration, good for her.

The other servants of course know, but no one dare go against Hannibal, having seen too many instances of his charismatic power overcoming anything. So they keep a blind eye to the limp Will usually walks with, unmindful of the muttered ‘ bum buggerer’ that would be thrown his way by those that did not have the balls to say anything to Hannibal, the bruises he tries to cover ineptly with sweet smelling powder that Alana lends him, or the besotted looks he sometimes directs at Hannibal. 

As for Hannibal, he could not be happier. His human toy that never learned to say no to him, only knows to ask for more of whatever Hannibal can give, and Hannibal gives plenty. Sometimes he wants to sit at the master’s dining table, with Will on his lap naked and open, and eat him in nips and sucks while splitting him on his cock as he mewls perfectly. Or fuck him hard and fast out in the gardens on the rose bushes so that Will ends up with cuts and gashes from the thorns and still smelling like roses. Or maybe play with him long till he is a blubbering mess begging for only what Hannibal can give him.

All of them are certainly intriguing ideas. And with such a willing partner, Hannibal never needs to give up his experimenting streak. After all, he is the best butler ever and he knows how to do everything well, even boy like man with curly hair perfect for pulling and lips perfect for kissing and body for claiming. Life, Hannibal sometimes thought, usually with Will by his side snuffling into him, could not get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thanks for reading. Please, please comment as well as kudos!


End file.
